Twist of fate
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Esto es una traducción. Por alguna razón del destino Harry vieja por el tiempo al año en que sus papás estan en primer año queriendo cambiar la historia. Va a tener Slash y esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: contiene muerte de personaje y slash.

Negación: Yo no soy dueño del Potteruniverso. La dueña de todo es la maravillosa Señora J.K Rowling

Feedback será muy apreciado por que soy una escritora bastante nueva.

Nota de traductora: Esto lo escribo aunque la respuesta a la carta preguntándole al dueño todavía no me llegó. Ojala lo disfruten dado a que me esfuerzo para que sea entendible y debido a que no soy traductora profesional si no entienden un termino o palabra que uso pregunten.

Capitulo 1: El viaje en tren

Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, King Cross – Septiembre 1971

Severus Snape miraba alrededor expectante. Este iba a ser su primer año yendo a Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería. Tal vez fuera diferente en el mundo mágico. Tal ves hasta incluso hacer amigos. Severus menos que apuesto y con lengua afilada no se llevado bien con cualquiera de los niños en el pequeño pueblo donde él vivía.

Severus era un meztizo. Su madre, Anna había sido una bruja, que había muerto cuando Severus tenía sólo cuatro años. Sus únicas verdaderas memorias de ella eran el olor de su perfume Hyphotique y sus historias de magia. El padre de Severus era un muggle, que realmente no había entendido el mundo de su esposa y encerrado en si mismo después de su muerte. Cuando Severus había recibido su carta a Hogwarts, su padre, Tobias casi había prohibido ir. Sólo la visita de Horace Slughorn, un profesor de Hogwarts, había convencido a Tobias de permitir la educación de Severus en el mundo mágico.

Severus estaba determinado de hacer que su madre estuviese orgullosa, incluso si sólo en la memoria. La Huida de Tobias del mundo había incluido a su hijo. A causa de esto Severus había construido su vida entera alrededor de la memoria de su madre y su amor.

Severus miró alrededor sobre la plataforma notando todas las familias que dicen ¡adiós! y estudiantes que vuelven y saludan a amigos después de un verano largo. El barullo no lo hacía sentirse muy tranquilo. Él estaba acostumbrado a la vida tranquila de casa en su pueblo y a la casa silenciosa de su padre.

Severus arrastró su baúl hacia el tren y comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío donde sentarse.

Todos los magos y brujas lo ponían nervioso. Toda aquella gente lo hacía dudar de que su decisión de venir a aprender magia. Qué si ellos le enviarían de vuelta cuando vieran lo poco que sabía de magia que él realmente sabía o peor aún, tal vez ellos se había equivocado y él no era un mago después de todo o tal vez- "¿Vas a sentarte o solamente quedarte ahí parado balbuceando? " pregunto una voz de ninguna parte.

"¿Qué? " Severus volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que durante su preocupación él había logrado encontrar un compartimiento casi vacío y asegurado su equipaje en lo alto. Todo eso sin darse cuenta de haberlo hecho.

El chico, que había comentado su preocupación estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y lo miraba fijamente en interesado. Él tenía los ojos del verde más brillante y el pelo salvaje negro que Severus alguna vez había visto. El muchacho era también más joven que él pensó Hogwarts lo admitía, pequeño de alguna forma eso lo hacía parecer de 8 años.

"¿Cuál de ellas es? " el chico preguntó en entretenido.

Severus se sonrojo cuando noto que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Cuál de que? " se vio obligado a preguntar cuando él se dio cuenta de que él no sabía de qué hablaba el otro chico.

"¿Pregunté si te vas a sentar o quedarte ahí balbuceando?"

"Sentarme." Severus mascullado avergonzado.

Hubo Silencio por un rato mientras los jóvenes se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

"¿Soy Harry, a propósito. Cómo te llamas?"

"Severus Snape "  
"¿También es este tu primer año en Hogwarts"  
"Sí"  
Silencio.

"No hablas mucho, verdad?" comentó Harry divertido.  
"No, no tengo una necesidad de decir todo sobre mí, a diferencia de algunos idiotas." Espeto Severus. El chico, no…Harry - era tan idiota como todos los otros niños con los que había hablado.

"No hay nada de malo con el silencio. Yo no estaba criticando. Yo solamente decía."

"Ah… bien creo que eso esta bien entonces."

Silencio.

"¿Siempre sabías que eras un mago"  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Severus miró a Harry fijamente con desconfianza. Él había escuchado noticias del profesor Slughorn que algunos magos eran prejuiciosos contra nacidos de Muggle y mestizos.

"¿Qué? Yo solamente preguntaba. Averigüé sólo después de conseguir mi carta. Te diré, Fue una gran maldita sorpresa conseguir un búho con una carta. Pensé que era una broma al principio. Entonces algunas personas con túnicas vinieron a mi casa y comenzaron a hablar sobre como Hogwarts era la mejor escuela y que privilegio era ser invitado a estudiar allí. Mi tío era al parecer un mago, entonces ellos pensaron que yo sabía todo sobre el mundo mágico. ¿Sos un sangre pura entonces?"

Severus se relajó, esto había sido un malentendido. Harry parecía estar bien después de todo.

"No, soy un mestizo. Mi madre era una bruja"  
" Ah, entonces vos ya sabe muchos hechizos y magia. Yo probablemente este detrás de todos los otros." dijo Harry.

"No, ella… ummm… ella murió cuando yo chico"  
"Ah, lo siento." Harry claramente no sabía como reaccionar.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año. Un accidente de auto. Viví con mi tío Remus, antes de que él muriera este verano. Los extraño"  
Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Era difícil de perder a alguien.

La puerta de compartimiento se abrió y dos muchachos entraron. Ellos parecían hermanos, tanto con el pelo negro como con los ojos azules. El más alto de los dos tenía anteojos y un bolso grande lleno de caramelos.

"Los otros compartimentos estan todo llenos. ¿Podemos sentarnos acá"  
Severus y Harry se miraron de un vistazos. "Seguro por qué no." Harry dijo inciertamente. Él había notado que Severus no parecía contento.

"Bien, si no hay otra." Severus murmuro. Él podía ver que los chicos eran problemas. Y el viaje había comenzado tan bien. Él hasta había hecho un - el se atrevía a decirlo - el amigo.

Yo escribía esto cuando comprendí que mi paciencia no podría durar para escribir muy a menudo, por lo que ahora me gustaría saber si yo sigo con la historia. Mi complot principal es aquel Harry, por alguna torcedura de destino es lanzado por el tiempo hasta al primer año de sus padres y decide rehacer la historia. Entonces debo yo seguir o solamente descolorarme en la oscuridad. Eg

Nota de traductora: si quieren pedirle que continué Lo van a tener que hacer en la versión original en ingles. Por mi yo lo voy a traducir mientras que loescriba. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de traductora: las preguntas que me hacen lamentablemente como dice la autora al final del fic serán revelado después y solo va por el cuarto Cáp. Por lo que yo tampoco lo sé. Pero se lo voy a pregunta.

Capitulo 2: Rivales o amigos

Severus miró a los dos nuevos chicos sentarse al enfrente de Harry. Ellos eran problema, él solo lo sabía. No tuvo nada que ver con su miedo que ellos de algún modo influenciaran a su nuevo 'amigo' para repensar buena forma de ser con Severus.

El más bajo de los dos dio un codazo al otro y aclaro su garganta. Parecía que él había decidido ser el portavoz de los dos.

"Perdón, no nos presentamos. Soy James Potter y este mierda es Sirius Black. Y sí él es uno de aquellos Negros, si vos te preguntas."

Severus entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, que quería decir el chico e enfrente con su comentario.

"Soy Harry Finnegan y este es mi amigo Severus Snape. " Severus se giro la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Harry asombrado. Él había pensado que otro chico solamente estaba charlando antes, no trabando amistad como una mitad de él esperaba. Dentro de él, Severus podría sentir una pequeña sensación de calor. Él tenía un amigo. El tiempo contaría si Harry fuera un verdadero o no, pero ahora él solamente podría regocijarse con el conocimiento que él había hecho su primer amigo.

"¿Entonces, con qué quisiste decir con que Sirius era uno de aquellos Blacks?" Harry preguntó curioso.

Severus, desde luego, negaría hasta con amenaza de muerte o al menos la amenaza de no tener el helado pero él tenia curiosidad. (Severus era un adicto al helado, en otras palabras un ICA como también era conocido el síndrome.)

"Sirius viene de una familia muy vieja y oscura. Ellos siempre eran malos; de hecho ellos abiertamente apoyan al Lord Oscuro y sus nociones de deshacerse de los nacidos de Muggle. No que significa que Sirius sea malo, solamente su familia. "James dijo a Harry y a Severus con seriedad. Era claro que él trataba de asegurarse que nadie acusara a su amigo de ser un sangre pura elitista.

"Espera, si no sabes de los Blacks. ¿Son ustedes sangr-? " ¿" Nacidos de Muggle?" Sirius fue interrumpido por James.

Severus notó que el término de sangre impura que el chico había estado a punto de usar y lo registro para pensar sobre el más tarde.

"Soy un nacido de Muggle, creo. Mi tío era un mago entonces esto podría decir que correr en la familia." dijo Harry inseguro. Él también había captado el término y a diferencia de Severus sabía lo que esto quería decir. Él estaba inseguro si su plan trabajaría si Sirius les llamara ya les llamaba sangres impuras.

"¿Qué hay de vos, Sev?" James preguntó en una tentativa de conseguir que olvidaran el comentario de amigo.

"¡NO ME LLÁMES SEV!" Severus gritó en la cólera.

"Perdón, che, ninguna no hay porque ser tan delicado. " James calmo a Severus. James más bien fue inducido por la reacción del otro. Cómo iba a saber que Sev había sido como Anna, la madre de Severus, llamaba.

Un silencio incomodo apareció en el compartimiento.

" Soy un mestizo." Severus contesto ahrto cansado de las miradas alentadoras que recivia de Harry. Él sabía que él había reaccionado de forma exagerada, pero realmente no podía pedir perdón sin perder su expresion.

"¿ Entonces ustedes dos no son hermanos?" preguntó Harry sintiendo que era su trabajo hacer que se llevaran bien entre ellos. Era de hecho una gran parte de su plan. Él no podía dejar cosas como estaban si él iba a rehacer la historia.

" No, " James se rió " somos parientes, pero el más cercano que temnemos es algún cuarto primo dos veces separado. Cada familia pura esta conectada de algún modo. "  
"¿No lo hace esto díficil para encontrar un esposo que no es emparenatdo con uno? " Harry preguntó alfgo incredulo.

" Bueno … sí, en una forma. Por lo general nos casamos con extranjeros si hay demasiados parientes cercanos. Es si no nos casamos con un nacido de Muggle o simplemente muggles. " James explicó.

Hasta entonces Sirius había estado en si mismo desde James lo interumpiera. Él salto all oír eso último.

¿" Entonces sus padres son muggles, ehh¿Usted tiene eclectricida en casa y un telivisor? " A Severus era claro que él no tenía ni idea de lo que preguntaba, pero sin embargo estaba fascinado.

El resto del trayecto en tren fue pasado entre Harry y Severus que tratando de explicar el mundo muggle a dos sangre pura negados.  
N.A : A los que han preguntado, la idea es que el pasado de Harry es revelado despacio por Severus. Entonces verdadero sentido del viaje por el tiempo de Harry no va a ser dicho por algún tiempo.

Para el que que se han preguntado por lo chico que esta, esto también esta relacionado con su viaje por el tiempo. Entonces sean pacientes.

Muchas gracias a todo los mandaron reviews, porque son debido a ustedes que he decidido seguir escribiendo esta historia. 


End file.
